


The Midwife

by LunaRowena



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: They call her the Grieving Mother, though she has no children of her own.





	The Midwife

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of three drabbles as a triple prompt fill for Pillars Prompts Weekly #0092, #0061 , #0085.

Motherhood

They call her the Grieving Mother, though she has no children of her own. Yet how many babes has she taken in her hands, pulled forth into life?

The chimes on her wrist jangle, reminding her of her duty. Of her failures. Once she started down at a child in her arms, reaching out for a soul that wasn't there. But life is life, or so she thought.

They were not hers by blood, but she grieves for them. Grieves for the utter loss. She thought the responsibility was hers. She tried, and isn't that all a mother can do?

 

Strands

To all who pass her by, she is nothing. A peasant woman, knitting. And in some ways they are not wrong.

She twists the strands of her long, black hair between her fingers. No needles, only hands. Streaks of silver intertwine; she is no longer young. It is just evidence of a life lived. Lived well or not? She cannot say.

But her hair does not matter. It is what she is making with the strands of souls. Weaving a net in her mind to catch the good memories, release the bad through the holes.

Maybe then she can forget.

 

Renewal

Children laugh outside her window. It is a sound she has not heard in fifteen years.

She wipes her hands on her apron and moves to stand in the doorway. Her neighbor nods at her as he walks by. She nods back.

She does not hide from the citizens of Dyrwford anymore. It is good for them to know who their midwife is. Now that she knows who she is. She has made peace with herself. After they fixed this.

The children run past, kicking a ball and trampling wildflowers under their feet. It is spring and life has returned.


End file.
